Trepidation
by Night Angel 101
Summary: The warm, pale body lifted itself off the boy. “Later, Potter.” And the blond-haired, grey eyed man swept gracefully from the room. The boy on the bed gazed longingly after the other boy. “Draco...” WARNINGS: Slash! Drarry, abuse, violence, lime/lemon
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. etc, etc**

**NOTE: The Disclaimer is only appearing on THIS chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A thin, pale hand caressed smooth skin. Small droplets of sweat slid sensuously down the arched body. Black hair lay plastered against tanned skin. A shiver of pleasure swept over the small, supple body and glazed emerald green eyes squeezed shut as a tide of pleasure swept through him again. A soft moan erupted from swollen lips.

And then, it stopped.

The warm, pale body lifted itself off the boy. "Later, Potter." And the blond-haired, grey eyed man swept gracefully from the room.

The boy on the bed gazed longingly after the other boy. "Draco..."

* * *

A young, black-haired, pretty boy scrubbed at the house's floors as his Aunt Petunia walked back and forth, back and forth. Every so often she would pause long enough to shriek at the boy for not having the floor clean enough. It wasn't _his_ fault; she was the one who wouldn't stop walking on the _perfectly clean_ floors. He stifled a sigh as his aunt predictably paused to yell at him – again. Any moment now, his uncle would get home, kiss his wife (he gagged at this thought), hug his son (if his arms could fit around that boy's girth) – and order his nephew to cook a very specific dinner. With no mistakes. The boy sighed and scrubbed the flooring where his aunt had finally stopped pacing.

The door slowly opened, revealing his obese uncle. As predicted, he kissed his wife, hugged his son, and turned to the boy, glaring at him all the while as he said: "Petunia, Dudley, we're having the Malfoy's over, as you well know. And _you_, boy, had better not screw everything up. We wouldn't want a repeat of _last_ week's dinner episode, now would we?"

The boy quickly shook his head and hurried into the kitchen. He still had the bruises and scars from last week's episode. He shuddered. Another night like that might just be the end of him. Clearing his mind of all depressing thoughts that revolved around his death if he messed up, the boy grabbed the specified ingredients to make the rather expensive dinner. Not that you could tell the Dursley's were higher up in society by his clothing. Then again, one wouldn't even know they were related. No sirree, the Dursley's preferred not to associate their name with the rather _rotten_ Potter name.

Ah, yes, the Potter's. Harry Potter. James Potter. Lily Evans-Potter. An elite family – who met a rather tragic accident when little Harry was but a mere year old. The details had never really been revealed about the Potter murder case, just word of ear. An insane serial killer had pinpointed the famous Potter's as his next victims. The only surviving member was young Harry Potter, who appeared to have disappeared after the incident.

And there he was, slaving around for his sorry excuses for relatives, the Dursley's. If only the world could see what the Potter's had become. He could swear old Albus Dumbledore, the man who had dragged him to this place as a baby, would die from a heart attack. Young Harry nearly laughed at the mental image. He stifled it, however, for fear of the consequences. He was not to utter a sound unless spoken to.

The stove beeped, signalling the dinner had finished cooking. The small boy quickly got up from his perch on the floor and pulled open the oven door. At least there was an advantage to all this, he mused. When he left, he would know how to fend for himself. No need to rely on anyone else. He glanced out the window, across the yard to the big Weasley house. He longed to be a part of a family as closely knit as they. He saw Ron Weasley playing in his front yard with his younger sister, Ginny. He held back the tears. The days of fun with his best friend had ended when Ron's older brothers jumped Dudley for taunting and harming him.

And that's when the pain had started.

_No, can't think about that._

Hearing someone knocking on the door, he hurriedly scuffled to it. Smoothing out his ratty shirt, he slowly opened the door. And nearly gasped at the beautiful sight before him. The Malfoy's. He had heard of how beautiful the lot of them were, but to see it up close was another thing altogether. Lucius Malfoy had long, pale blonde hair; cold grey eyes; a pale, pointed face; and was thin. Narcissa Malfoy had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and not quite as pale skin as Lucius. It was the boy who caught Harry's attention though. He had white-blonde hair, cold, grey eyes, and the same pale features as his father.

The taller, obviously older, blonde haired boy took one look at Harry and his eyes quickly held contempt. The boy breezed past him, not sparing him a second glance. The expression on the eldest Malfoy's face was similar to that of his son. Narcissa was the only one who gave him a look that held utter sympathy. _I don't need that._

"C-can I t-take your coats please?" Harry whispered nervously.

"Did you hear that, father? It sounded like a complete and utter _moron_."

"Restrain yourself, Draco. No need to waste your breath on someone of such _obvious_ lower quality."

Narcissa offered him a sweet smile and gently handed him her coat, before turning around and smacking her son upside the head. "Be nice!" she hissed.

Harry bent his head and quickly took their _heavy_ coats to the closet. "I'll just go get the Dursley's," he whispered again. Feeling tears prick at his eyes, he rushed up the stairs.

Reaching the top, he hurriedly knocked on his uncle's bedroom door. "U-uncle Vernon?" He heard a faint grunt of acknowledgement on the other side. Slowly turning the handle, he kept his head bowed and whispered, "T-the Malfoy's are here, sir."

He heard the whistle of air before he felt the impact. "Did I _tell_ you that you could speak, boy?!" A second later, he crashed onto the floor. "_Well?! Answer me!"_

"N-n-no."

A grunt of disgust and the slamming of the door signalled his uncle's departure. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry tilted his head back, preventing the tears from escaping. What seemed like days later, he glanced at his uncle's clock. 7:30 p.m. He vaguely acknowledged that an hour and a half had passed while getting up and opening the door. He quietly walked down the stairs, careful of the creaky steps. Glancing into the living room, he noticed that Dudley and young Mr Malfoy were not present. _Not surprising_, he thought bitterly.

Creeping into the kitchen, he flicked on the light and put the dinner in the oven. _Time to heat you up and put you out._

* * *

Draco felt like banging his head on the wall. How on _earth_ could his father deal with these _idiots_?!

Hearing a bang, Harry turned his head towards the front door. A ridiculously proud looking Dudley and thoroughly exasperated Draco strode into the house. Seeing Dudley glance his way, he quickly bowed his head and continued to set the table.

"Draco," the obese mammal sneered, "ever wanted to see a pig squeal?"

Confused, Draco looked over at the other boy. Before he could say anything, a quiet voice said, "The only pig in this room is you, Dudderkins. And the squealing is heard when you see fatty foods."

The messy-haired boy was already gone by the time Dudley's pea-sized brain registered what he had said. An evil gleam shone in the beady little eyes. "Draco," he said slyly(1), "how do you feel about a little prank?"

Feeling uneasy, the blonde boy smiled before answering: "I do believe it's time for dinner."

* * *

Harry quietly sat down at the table, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He was not there to eat but merely to get up when someone requested a drink or if some of the food needed to be passed around. He would eat later if his uncle deemed he had behaved in accordance to his expectations. _Dunno why he just doesn't lower his expectations. Must be the torture factor…_

Draco glanced over at the rag-a-muffin at the end of the table and sneered. _What right does the help have to be sitting at the table?_ It was completely offensive – preposterous! Feeling Dudley tap him on the shoulder, he rolled his eyes, and slowly turned. "Yes, Dudley?" _Can I help you fatten yourself anymore, you disgusting excuse for a human being?_

"Ask for a drink," the other boy whispered.

"Why? I'm not thirsty."

The other boy rolled his eyes, as if what he was saying should make perfect sense. "Because boy will go get it and you _obviously_ cannot stand him."

"_Fine._" _But merely out of curiosity!_ Plastering a sickeningly sweet smile onto his face, he turned to Putrid (_Or is it Petunia?_). "May I have a drink, if it would be no trouble?" _If this is his idea of a prank, he leads a sad, sad life…_

"Of course it isn't, dear. Boy, fetch young Master Draco a drink." The younger boy meekly stood up and shuffled to the kitchen. "Don't mind him. He takes after his parents on the freakiness scale." Vernon and Petunia chuckled. "He's not even worth the time of day."

"What's his name?" Feeling everyone looking at her in surprise, Narcissa quickly covered, "I mean, you call him "boy" and I was wondering why you don't address him by name."

"His name," Vernon gritted out, "id irrelevant. He need only be called "boy" because freaks don't deserve names."

Harry blinked back hot tears and slowly walked back in with Draco's drink. Averting his eyes, Harry placed the drink beside the older youth and headed back to his seat.

"Boy." Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement. "You won't be needed any longer. Go back you your c- bedroom."

Draco glanced at his mother as the boy quickly exited the room. Her face had closed off and he could tell she was resisting the urge to say something that she would later regret. He covered a sigh with a quick cough and looked pointedly at his mother.

"Lucius, dear, I think Draco has developed a bit of a cold."

Lucius nodded his head. "If you'll excuse us, Mr and Mrs Dursley."

Vernon quickly stood up and followed the Malfoy's to the front entrance. "If you would be so kind as to give us a call to agree to the terms Mr Malfoy –"

"I don't think that will be possible, Mr Dursley." Narcissa interrupted. "In fact, we will no longer be dealing with a company that has such repulsive employees." With that, she stalked out to the waiting limo, Draco following closely behind.

Lucius stiffly pulled on his jacket. The tension built in the air between the two families. Without a word, Lucius stalked out after his wife, a slight smirk on his face.

"BOY!" Vernon roared.

Harry scrambled out of his cupboard and hurried to his uncle, fidgeting because of the obvious rage in his voice. "Y-yes, Uncle V–" The boy flew backwards before he could finish what he was saying.

"We have _no_ familial relations, boy!" He screeched. "You have ruined _everything_! That deal would have given me a promotion! And you! YOU HAD TO APPEAR BEFORE THEM!!!" Between each of his uncle's words, Harry received a blow, harsher than the one before. A single tear ran down his cheek and he mumbled "I'm sorry, so sorry" repeatedly; his uncle didn't stop. He didn't stop after he had blacked out. He didn't stop when the front door opened, a terrified Narcissa standing in the doorway. He wouldn't have stopped if Lucius Malfoy hadn't pulled him off the boy. And he didn't stop yelling, even after the ambulance came and took the boy away.

* * *

**A/N**: (1) If he even _capable_ of being sly?

So? How was it? MARCH BREAK!!! Woot! Seriously, though, it's taking me FOREVER to update the other two stories… I could make up an excuse but I'm too lazy right now. I _am_ working on them, but it's just taking awhile. Oh. Wait. That was an excuse, wasn't it? Anyways, I don't have a Beta, so yeah… If you find any mistakes let me know. And yes, Harry is younger than Draco for multiple reasons… I just don't feel like sharing them! *big grin* No, I might reveal them later on… Now I am rambling… Greeaatt!! Anyways, I will hopefully update on this again soon because a friend of mine will kill me if I don't continue. (Not literally… She wouldn't do that… I hope…)

Oh! And about the very beginning – it gets explained later on.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** For those who reviewed =]:

_**amnethyst-emerald**_ – Awwh! Thanks! =] I was trying to keep Draco a _tiny_ bit true to his character... But since I am not J.K. Rowling, I can't really perfect it... *sighs* But at least he came off as annoying... That's a start, right? And for Narcissa – I could never picture her as a cold character, y'know? I mean, if she were like Lucius, she wouldn't have gone to Snape for help in the 6th book.

_**SwarmOfFanGirls **_– Wow… This is, what, the third story you've commented on? *blushes* Your review is much appreciated, as always! =]

_**Brandi**_ – I suppose I should have written that in the Warnings (the non-existent warnings… Hmmm…), but yet, this is a non-magic story… I wouldn't follow the plotline at all if I did magic and I would probably end up destroying J.K. Rowling's work… And I am _so_ not ready to even try. The summary should be answered… Hopefully in another couple of chapters… I'll keep you posted, don't worry =]

_**Isabelle Eir**_ and _**elfwarrior87**_ – =]

**DISCLAIMER:** Please see Chapter One

**WARNINGS:** (which were previously forgotten and I am too lazy to go back and add and therefore putting on here…) SLASH! As in boyxboy as in, if you're homophobic, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Drarry! As in Draco is seme (top) and Harry is uke (bottom), as in if you don't like this pairing, need I remind you that "M" and "Romance" and "Draco" and "Harry" kind of implies that they're a romantic couple? Yeah, my point exactly! M for sexual content not meant for people under 16! As in if you're under 16, you may be scarred for LIFE!! (Or I may convert you to yaoi/shonen-ai…). I AM A YAOI LOVER!!! As in there may only by one het couple, being Ron and Hermione if I decide I even want them to be a main part (which I may not because then Ginny would be involved and it would create one huge mess! And I don't like cleaning up messes…) Abuse! As in sometimes one person feels the need to beat someone weaker than themselves up to make themselves feel better (Yeah, I hate abuse… Just thought I should share that… Want to read my speech on it? Because then you may a) hate me for life or b) wonder how the hell I think these things up!) LANGUAGE!!! I like to swear (well, not really, but meh), therefore the people in here will be _swearing_. If I have forgotten anything, tell me now or forever hold your peace! (Just so I know to add it later). I CAN SEEM RUDE AND BITCHY!!! It's true, not going to lie… But it comes with the territory of being bored out of your mind, wanting to read, but every time you crack open a book; you can't read the first word… I HATE NOT READING!!!! *cries* Now, long enough warnings? I think that has got to be one of the longest paragraphs I have ever written (NOT!).

Now, since I have said more than you could usually get out of me face to face, I suppose I should get on with the sh-story!

I would also like to point out that all of this takes up almost an entire page.... Interesting.... (Not really, but I wanted to see if I could make it to a page =]) (Since you can't really tell, it didn't work... Woe is me =[ )

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The machines beeped lazily in the hospital room. A lone figure lay on the crisp, white sheets. His black, messy hair lay splayed across the pillow. Long lashes brushed pale white skin, emerald green eyes shielded from the eyes of the world by heavy, sleeping lids. A breathing device was hooked up to his mouth, shallow breaths making their way in and out through a pink, pouty mouth. A nurse adjusted the blanket the covered his thin, sickly body.

The curtains were open, letting the bright, summer sun shine into the room. The window was cracked to air out the room, causing the curtains to swish gently in the breeze. There were no flowers adorning the room, no chairs, and no people. He had been brought and left alone. Not a soul had visited the boy since he had arrived in his broken, mangled state. Neither had he awoken from his coma.

The nurse shook her head sadly. Her nametag read _Pomfrey_. The poor boy had been in a coma for six months and the only information the hospital had received from his relatives was that they were moving and he was not to return to them. An orphan with nowhere to go when he woke up. She sighed heavily and, sparing a last glance for the boy, she left the room to attend her other patients.

* * *

Draco glared at his mother. As if she would even consider doing the preposterous thing that she was thinking of doing! He just hoped she would the message from the intense glare he was sending in her general direction. Narcissa turned to her son, a brilliant smile on her face. _And there goes the glare_, he thought, as he instinctively smirked back.

Narcissa sighed. He really needed to learn to smile properly. As much as she loved Lucius, he was a terrible influence on her son. She could admit it was her fault for his spoiled brat attitude but the rest had been his father's fault. She wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be gay either. He was constantly worrying about his hair and his facial features. _What a Malfoy_, she sighed internally.

"Well, I'm off, Draco, dear. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

_Oh, yes, the glare_. "Now, why would you even consider the possibility that I would want to go along with this foolish idea of yours, hmm, mother? I do believe I have voiced _repeatedly_ that you shouldn't go."

"Draco, stop glaring, you'll get wrinkles. Every other time you have told me not to go along with my ideas, you end up coming anyway."

"I won't get wrinkles from glaring," the blonde boy hissed out. "And I only go with you because I _know_ you'll do something we'll all regret later!"

"So you are coming, dear?"

He growled and grabbed his jacket. "Yes, now _go!_" As his mother hurried down the stairs, he hurried to the nearest mirror. Satisfied that his features were just as handsome and un-wrinkly as always, he stormed down the stairs. With a dramatic flair because Malfoy's did not do things the same way as lowly commoners.

* * *

Ron hurried down the street. _Stupid Dursley's and not telling me and Hermione about Harry. I can't understand why anyone would want to place him with such imbeciles. Constantly abusing his rights... Oh, I hope he's all right!_

* * *

The figure stirred as Pomfrey was closing the window. The sound of a sharp intake of breath alerted her that the boy was awake.

"W-where am I?" The panic-laced voice whispered.

Pomfrey continued with her job, airing out the curtains and changing the sheets on the other beds. "Dear, please tell me you know what a hospital looks like."

The boy lay quietly on his back. Fearing he might have gone back to sleep, she glanced over at him. The boy's bright emerald green eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling above his head. The mask was still covering his mouth and his breath was fogging the plastic. His fingers twitched, like he was itching to do something.

"Has anyone been in to see me?" his sudden quiet, rasping voice asked.

Before she could answer, there was a slight rap at the door. Standing in the frame, a crooked smile in place, was a red-haired, blue-eyed boy. "Hey, Harry. I would have stopped by sooner but I didn't find out until yesterday that you were in here. Mione's in France, seeing as it's summer and her family always goes on vacation during this time. Feeling all right?"

The ghost of a smile lightened the boy's face for a second. "I'm fine, Ron. I take the Dursley's skipped town while I was out?"

Ron flinched. He had been hoping his best friend wouldn't figure that out so quickly. "Yeah. But who knows! Maybe you'll get into somewhere where they treat you like a..." He trailed off as he noticed the nurse was listening to every word they were saying. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, some people just couldn't respect other people's privacy!

There was a second rap at the door and the three people and the room turned to look at it. Two blondes stood in the doorframe. Harry's eyes widened comically – the _Malfoy's?!_ He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why they were standing there, in his hospital room.

Narcissa smiled and turned to the boy's friend. "If you could excuse us for a second, I would like to have a word with Harry here?"

Ron nodded, mutely, a distinct look of disbelief and anger on his face. _I wonder what's making Ron so angry..._ "I'll be back, Harry. Just as soon as you're done talking." He stalked out of the room, sending telepathic anger waves at Draco.

Draco, however, just smirked at him and leaned against the doorframe. "Weasel."

"Ferret."

And the confrontation between the two ended as Pomfrey ushered the red-head out of the room.

"Tell me, Harry, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Narcissa nodded slightly. Draco narrowed his eyes, having a bad feeling about where she was going with the question.

"So that makes you two years younger than Draco."

"Yes, mother, do get to the point." The blonde snapped.

Narcissa turned sharply, brushing a finger across her mouth, signalling that it was time for her son to stop talking. She fixed a sweet smile on her face before turning back to the boy, "How do you feel about working for us? For your food and board?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. He had a feeling there was going to be a catch, somewhere down the line. "And?"

"And you will have to do everything Draco asks of you as long as you're one hundred percent comfortable with it!"

"Mother! There is _no_ way that – that – THING is coming near me! For _anything_!"

"Draco, he's exceptionally bright, well-bred, and it's no secret that you're failing. Now, he will be coming to live with us if he so chooses."

Harry stared, speechless, at the argument that was unfolding before him. Draco glared at the two of them before storming out of the room.

With a slight smirk, Narcissa glanced back at the boy on the bed. "What's your full name? I know it's not Boy and it certainly isn't just Harry."

The boy stared intently at her, trying to determine if she was trustworthy enough to genuinely want to help him. "Harry James Potter. And I will only agree if you agree to what I have to ask." Almost as a second thought, the boy added, "And if my friends agree."

Narcissa nodded, processing the information. "I'll give you a week. Draco will be by every day in case you have made a decision before your time is up." With that said, she swept out of the room.

Harry sighed. He hated feeling like he was being tossed from one bad situation to another. Was working for Draco really any better than working for his relatives? He nervously chewed on his bottom lip, waiting for Ron to come back in. Would they reject him if they felt he didn't work hard enough? Would they not feed him _and_ make him sleep outside as a punishment? Would he be able to eat regularly? Would his aunt and uncle be able to find him if they decided he was useful again? Where was Ron? Would Hermione agree? Would Hermione be able to get back to him in time to let him know her opinion? Should he ask for more time to make a decision in case she couldn't get back to him on it? Seriously, where did Ron go? Was this a seemingly good thing coming out of a bad thing that was really a bad thing disguised as a good thing? What was going to happen to his uncle? Would he have to press charges? How would Hermione react when she found everything that had happened while she was away out? Would he be able to go back to school? His head was starting to hurt. And where was Ron?!

He banged head against the bed frame as he sat up. Holding his head, he looked around the curtain around his bed to see out the door. In the hallway he saw Ron arguing with a certain blonde haired boy. Rolling his eyes, he collapsed against the bed, careful of the frame this time. Leave it to Ron to get into a fight with Draco within a matter of minutes. Or was it minutes? For all Harry knew a few hours could have passed.

Ugh. He couldn't deal with this today! Sighing, he rolled out of bed and stumbled out into the hall. "Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco turned and glared and the black haired bea-boy in front of him.

"My mother is in the cafeteria, moron."

Harry sighed. _No point asking him to go get her._ "Thanks." He stumbled towards the elevator.

"Whoa! Harry! Stop it, there, buddy! You really shouldn't be out of bed now."

"Ron, I _have_ to talk to Mrs Malfoy. And since you two appear to be hell bent on making each other miserable, I am going to find her."

"Harry, go back to bed. I'll go find her." With a faint trace of a scowl, Ron turned to Draco. "Could you _please_ may yourself useful, ferret, and take Harry back to his room?"

"What ever you say twinkle toes," the other boy snorted.

"Ron, just go."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Uhmm, a sort of cliffy? Haha, I was writing because I was bored! So... Tell me what you think? I'd give out cookies, but that's been overused and I am tired and lazy and therefore would not make them anyway... And I would eat them all first! =]

Yes, I use emoticon-like things a lot...

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs and story alerts... I'll write out all the names at the end of the story... So everyone gets thanks... Night!


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **For those who reviewed =]  
_**Isabelle Eir:**_ You're welcome for the update =] It's March Break and I have homework that I don't want to do… Hence the fastness… (Seriously, who wants to do math and online homework?) Draco's problem: He's an only child who's used to his mother only paying attention to him… Along comes a boy whom he finds attractive (but will not admit it) and his mother suddenly begins doting on him. Therefore his problem is jealousy… He seems pretty jealous of him in the books and what better way to make him jealous than to get his mother involved? If that makes any sense. And no, he has no tact. (Joking, joking!) Ah, see, this I will explain here because it doesn't really get explained until later: Draco and Lucius are so absorbed with themselves that they could care less about the rest of the world. What about Narcissa? She's not a part of the rest of the world; she's a part of _their _world. Narcissa _does_ recognize the name but she doesn't show it. Plus, the Potters are basically yesterday's news. Why? Because I am lazy and don't feel like making everyone recognize him right away. Haha. Honestly, I love Ron and Hermione… (And here I end before I ramble). Would you like it to be? Because my planning isn't that far ahead, but I _was_ considering it. And there are two cookies left… So you can have one! =]  
_**Brandi:**_ Oh, good! I was afraid that may not have been caught by anyone… Don't ask why, I just wasn't sure. Haha, Draco himself does realize that he notices Harry yet… I want to torture the boys a bit longer before I make him admit it. Aren't I cruel? (No, but I can be!)  
_**SwarmOfFanGirls:**_ Aww, thanks! *giggles* (Not really; I don't giggle =] It's more of a..."Laugh that sounds like a squirrel on caffeine (or so my friend tells me).) The summary ties in with it, yes... But that's all I'm giving away! =] Otherwise, what would be the point in me writing it? But... You're not TOO far off... There'll be a bit of a twist! =] Because I am a fan of twists and turns that frustrate the reader into wanting to just give up but they can't! Yeah, I read a lot...

**DISCLAIMER:** Please go back two chapters to the first one… There you will see that I am not J.K. Rowling.

**WARNINGS:** None for this chapter… But if you would like a short summary of them (okay, not so short summary), then please go back to chapter two. There are a few I am going to add for in total: I laugh a lot. This can be seen for every time I may say "Haha"… It's rarely condescending and should be viewed as a 'happy' laugh… I like the question why. That question may appear a lot in this story. There may be mpreg. But only if I get a lot of people asking for it! =] Now, hopefully I'm not forgetting anything… Oh! There may be a couple of chapters from Draco's POV, but I'm not sure yet… I like to write from Harry's POV, in case you can't tell.

And here's the next chapter. =]

* * *

**Chapter Three**

He lay on the sheets, thinking. It had been three hours since he talked to Mrs Malfoy about the living arrangements. He sighed. He really needed to tell Ron what was going to happen.

* * *

Draco collapsed on his bed. His mom was an idiot! How could she _ask_ him to come live with them! He didn't belong. She should know by now that taking in people like that was stupid! After that _stupid_ –

_No, I can't think of him right now._

He sighed. And to think, tonight they were going to have a party. _He_ would be there. And there would be all those other...

Malfoy's. He shuddered. He didn't like his relatives – if you could call them that. One of his mother's sisters had to be put into an institution. Stupid Lestrange.

_Ugh. I hate family functions. None of them are half as handsome as me._ As if to prove his thoughts to himself, he grabbed a nearby mirror and looked in it.

He heard giggling coming from the doorway. Rolling his grey eyes, he turned and glared at the black haired, pug faced girl. "What do you want, Pansy?"

Pansy shrugged and walked into the room. "Blaise is busy and you know how I can't stand Crabbe and Goyle. How _you_, of all people, can tolerate them is beyond me."

"What about Theo? I thought you were trying to get him to go out with you or something."

"Or something, Draco, dear. Theo is... Preoccupied at the moment."

He smirked. "You mean he found another girl toy." _That is one intense glare for her... Guess I'm right._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Wipe that smug look off your face this instant before I do it for you! I know for a _fact _that you haven't been able to get a toy for a while! If you – "

"Shut up, Pansy," he snarled, interrupting the girl. "Why would I want a toy that goes to that _stupid_ school mother and father _insist_ on sending me too?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Draco, you can barely last a week without a toy. You've been going there for three days. _Surely_ you've found a toy that you want by now! I've known you _forever_! I know you need someone to preoccupy you."

A thoughtful silence swept into the room. Draco leaned his back against his bed frame and considered what she had said. "Does fighting with people non-stop count?"

She glared. "That's _why_ you fight, you stuck up prick!" She sighed and sat down heavily beside him. "Who is it?"

He cocked and eyebrow at her and looked out the window. A slight breeze swept the branches of a nearby tree against it. The sun shone in the clear blue sky and the grass seemed to light up as something dawned on him. "Pansy, have you been talking to my mother again?" He glanced back at the girl to gouge her reaction. Sure enough, a faint blush spread across her face, from ear to ear, and she quickly looked away, suddenly focused on an invisible spot on her jeans.

"Why would you think that, Draco?"

He smirked. "You think I'm that oblivious to what you and my mother talk about behind my back? She's had three phone calls about me fighting this week with some Weasel kid and suddenly you show up. I haven't talked to you for two months. You seem pretty nervous for someone who is innocent of all charges – mainly talking to my mother. And, Pansy, if you rub at that non-existent spot on your jeans any longer, you'll get a hole."

A glare. That's all he needed and she would be guilty. Surprisingly, though, she faintly smiled. "The fact that you suspect me of talking to your mother does give away the fact that someone is on your mind, Draco." She got up and slowly walked toward the door. Halfway there, she paused and turned back, a huge grin plastered to her face. "Oh, and Drakey. You'll have your friends with you again in no time." A pillow landed in her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll find out." She threw the pillow back and she hurried out of the room. Just as she closed the door, she heard the faint _thump_ of the pillow she had known was sailing after her. "See you Drake!"

* * *

Monday. He hated Mondays. He also hated Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. But he especially hated Mondays. Why? Ah, that was because it was when school started. He groaned as he hit the sleep button on his alarm again. He hated this Monday because it was September 7th. Today, he had to go to school and then go with his mother to the hospital. Today was a nightmare waiting to happen. He opened one sleepy, grey eye and stared at the flashing _6:00_ on the little black screen. Yes, Mondays were created to destroy his existence. His existence was to sleep and stay up late. Mondays, however, being the bane of his existence as they were, took that opportunity away. Mondays were the beginning of the end.

He groggily crawled out of the bed and landed heavily on the floors. Not that he would admit that. After all, Malfoy's _gracefully_ got out of bed – they didn't land heavily on hard floors. Not that his floors were heard. They were actually quite comfortable, what with having the softest, most comfortable carpeting his father's money could buy. Which meant it was _the_ softest and most comfortable carpeting in the world.

He groaned and got off the floor, stumbling towards the bathroom door. Of course, if one of his friends had told him that was what he had been doing he would have promptly said that he was not _stumbling_ because stumbling would suggest that he were some sort of _commoner_.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? It was first thing in the morning – he was going to act the way he wanted to, damnit!

And he softly closed the bathroom door behind him.

...Maybe not this morning though.

* * *

Lucius sipped his coffee as his distastefully watched his son slurp down some milk. "Malfoy's do not slurp, Draco. They quietly eat their breakfast so those around them can learn from their fine etiquette."

Draco hid his grimace. _Whatever._ "Sorry, father, I was just in a hurry to get to your delightful excuse of a prestigious school." _Ah, yes, the delightful use of sarcasm with a slight twist of honey._

Narcissa hid a smile as her son and husband glared openly at each other. If only the world could see the great Malfoy's when they were at home. They would clearly be able to see how openly the two males of the family could not stand each other. Yes, the world would be shocked and media would have a field day. How she loved secretly enjoying the embarrassment these two would create for each other. But only in the comfort of their own home. _Except for Draco..._

A knock on the door broke the glaring contest between the two men. "I'll get it," Draco growled when no one made a move to go get the door.

"Please do, son. It might actually teach you some responsibility."

Draco rolled his eyes and hurried to the door. _Damn servants and not coming here before I go to school. Then I wouldn't have to _open_ the door. _They _would!_

Composing himself, the Malfoy heir opened the door.

"Draco!" A girl squealed, jumping onto the boy in front of her.

"Compose yourself, for goodness sake, Parkinson!" A gruff, male voice hissed from behind her.

"Oh, shut it, Blaise! We're at a _friend's_ house! We don't need to act like Draco does all the time!"

"Pansy," Draco growled through his teeth at the last comment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!"

Six people froze as the usually composed Malfoy shouted. "Why, Draco, I told you that you wouldn't be alone at that dratted school anymore, did I not?"

"No, Pansy, you _didn't_! You _said_, and I quote! 'You'll have your friends with you again in no time.' _Does that sound like you said you were going to my school?!_"

"Oh, Drakey, I thought you were smarter than that! Of course that would mean we were going to your school. Blaise did all the paper work and we coaxed our parents to sign the papers. Well, most of us did. Milly, Daphne, and Tracey couldn't get their parents to let them come. Something about the lot of us causing too much trouble when we're all together at school. But don't worry! We're working on it!" She grinned at her friend. "Oh! And the other girl is actually Theo's (she made quotation marks in the air) "girlfriend", Selene. Imagine that? She's named after the moon. She _definitely_ suits Theo, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Pansy, but since when has Theo ever listened to any of us?"

"Haha, guys. I _do_ believe that my name means "gift of god", so I think you should all lay off."

"Theo, just because you think your god's gift to mankind does not mean we feel the same way." Blaise stated monotonously as he stepped into the Malfoy Manor. "Seriously, get over yourself! We already have Draco to take up the duty of being a prick. So shut up and get inside." He smirked at his best friend, "Heya Drake. Hear they don't like you very much at your new school."

Draco smirked back. "Quite the contrary, Blaise. I have girls _and _guys watching me with enamoured eyes. And you? Why, I do believe you only have the female population doing that with you. Quite a pity since you're gay."

"Au contraire, my friend."

"Blaise, stop trying to compete with Draco's looks and move your scrawny ass out of my way so I can come inside!"

"Awh, Pans, I didn't know you liked to look at my ass. Although, I _do_ believe I have one, unlike _some_ people."

"Enough ass talk with gay guys in the room! Seriously, Theo, why do you hang out with these people?"

Theo glared at his new toy, "I do believe, Selene, you are only a toy and therefore not allowed to make any comments about my friends. Would you like to be like the last toy? Dumped on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere? No? Good, then shut up." Theo grinned, "Hey Drake! Good to compete with you again."

_And the ex-loner has arrived._ Was unspoken between the two of them.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't think I'd be seeing you again after two months of being separated!" The group turned to see Narcissa standing in the hall, looking quite proud of herself.

"But Mrs Malfoy, you – oomph!" Goyle's elbow into Crabbe's gut shut him up as he wheezed, holding onto the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Anyone want a ride to school?" A now-smirking Lucius mysteriously entered the room from the front door, a pair of keys in hand. "The limo drivers are up and ready to drive you all to your new school.

Draco glared. Now they were interfering with his life. And that smile was _so_ fake, it wasn't even funny. _I hope he gets wrinkles from it..._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I lied in the warnings... I didn't mean to! I mean it! But there was a warning for this chapter that I was too lazy to go back and write in the warnings... You won't find out his decision until the next chapter... Why? (There's that beautiful question! *grins*) Because I am torturing you! No, actually, because I want to see who can figure it out... Though, everyone will probably go with what seems like the obvious answer... Or _is it_?! The OTHER warning is that this chapter is solely from Draco's POV. As you could probably tell...

Now, why didn't I include the "party" Draco was talking about in the beginning? Because there are some people that I don't want to reveal until later. And those "people" were going to the party.

Ugh, I may have to babysit tomorrow... Not that that's a bad thing! It just means I have no idea what time I will be getting home... This will be my fifth completed chapter this week... Hmm... I must be losing my mind. Sorry, I already lost that... No, I've just been really bored and writing really takes that edge off... Oh man! Now I HAVE to do my homework!!!

Oh, and I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews (18 reviews in total)! Why? Because it'll give me time to do my homework AND time to figure out the next chapter... Gotta love me, eh?


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **For those who reviewed =]  
_**Sora Black1245: **_Personally, I think they should beware my imagination more than anything else... I might put people in some pretty wacky situations... But yes, the school should prepare themselves for the gruesome... sixsome?  
_**Makayla's auntie:**_ Oh, I positively ADORE Drarry! As far as I am concerned, Draco is _always_ top and Harry is _always_ bottom... But I have been known to deal with them in *ahem* different positions... Sirius and Remus shall appear... Soon. You'll find out how soon... Soon. Yes, the school they are talking about is Hogwarts and it gets mentioned in this chapter (I think... I write when the idea pops into my head). Yes, Harry will go... But you won't know when until... I reveal it... Obviously... And this is when my friend says: "No shit, Sherlock." Or my other friend would say: "_HELLO_ Captain Obvious." Yeah, I state the obvious – A LOT!  
_**amnethyst-emerald:**_ I only wanted Harry to be mentioned briefly in the beginning of the last chapter BUT he appears a lot more in this one... And thanks (for the love of the story that is...).  
_**violetkitty02:**_ Eventually he does... Just not straight away... It's because... Well, you'll find out =].  
_**SwarmOfFanGirls:**_ Haha, yeah, I just couldn't resist... Something about putting all of the Slytherins in with the Gryffindors just makes me so happy *squees* I like opposites... And apparently have a thing for guys with black hair being with guys with blonde hair... Question about that? Heheh, yeah, I don't even know the answer... Maybe because the hair colour is polar opposites? (That sentence doesn't make a lot of sense...)  
_**glitterball:**_ Woot! Another bottom Harry fan!!! *glomps* Cookie?

**DISCLAIMER:** *Sighs* I _do_ believe we have been over this. The REAL disclaimer is at the very beginning but I have no life and am trying to kill time and thus will state this: I do not own any recognizable characters or names or such and such for they are the creation of a certain J.K. Rowling and I don't feel the need to claim that I DO own any of these characters because a) I am not from England and therefore know nothing about their schooling system and b) there would be tons of elves and vampires and such and such in the story along with creatures from my own imagination which will hopefully be published for the world to view one day...

**WARNINGS:** Hmm... Do I need to repeat these? Or can we pretend we all know?

I have come to a sudden realization... Well, not really. I've since FOREVER... Anyone read Eragon? Yeah, I love that series... And the next book better come out soon... Anyways, I am married to Christopher Paolini... He just doesn't know it! *nods head*

By the way, don't take that seriously, I just love his work. I'm not married to him, I just want to talk to him AT LEAST once and have him sign my books... *sighs* And pigs will fly when that happens...

Now! On to bigger (well, not really) and brighter (again, depends on how you look at it) things! Namely, the next chapter! =]

Cookie?

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

He hated Mondays. To be more precise, he hated _this_ Monday. He had made his decision the last time the Malfoy's had visited – the first and last time that Draco had visited. He was supposed to come today, though. With his mom. To help him pack. To go to...

Well, he had to talk to his godfathers sometime about his decision. (1) He still wasn't completely sure as to what he would do. Malfoy's? Find the Dursley's? Live with his godparents? Live with a foster family? The decisions were endless. And on this fine (_Not really._) Monday morning, he had to make a choice. He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Ron! And Mione... Well, Mione would be far more likely to make his decision for him. He bit his lip. In fact, she'd be more likely to pick the family that would allow him to return to school. She was naive. She really was. His godparents were a slim to zip chance of being able to take care of because a) they were newlyweds, with two kids, one adopted. And b) he didn't feel like walking in on them... Well, he really didn't need to get into detail. In fact, he shuddered; even _thinking_ about it brought unwanted images to his mind.

The Dursley's were out of the question. He knew they'd flown the coop... Quite literally. He'd seen the plane tickets two weeks in advance. Three tickets. He suspected one had been to ship him out permanently to the highest bidder and the second two were just in-casers. As in, just in case something happened involving Harry and they wanted a quick escape. He even knew the destination. Italy. His aunt had mentioned once that it was her favourite place. There was also the tiny fact that he'd seen the name of the place on the ticket before it had been jerked from his hands, leaving a little paper cut. His uncle had taken great enjoyment out of his punishment that day. He shivered, remembering the long, thin scar that stretched across his back. Ah, yes, the pain had been...indescribable. He rubbed his arms nervously, glancing at the hospital door. An alarm sounded in the distance, making him jump.

_Get a grip, Potter, no need to be jumpy._ He sighed and returned to his previous thoughts.

The Malfoy's were an iffy area. Harry knew for a fact his godfather had something against Lucius – something big. Something neither of them really wanted known. However, he also knew that his godfather positively adored his cousin, Narcissa. To an extent. Narcissa had secretly agreed with her sister, Andromeda, on the rich with the rich philosophy their relatives and parents held. When Andromeda married a poor man and Sirius had run away, she had been jealous. How did he know this? On the rare chances the boy had seen his godfathers; they had talked to him about the Malfoy's – and how they loathed all but one. He smiled fondly at the memory. He used to stick up for Draco... But he had been wrong.

He sighed. He really had no idea what he wanted to do.

He looked up when he heard the door creak open. Standing in the frame was a tall, handsome man with jet black hair and dark eyes. Harry gulped. The man looked familiar somehow, and yet he knew he had never seen the man in his life – or as far back as he could remember.

A sneer appeared on his pale features as he surveyed the boy before him. "Really, Potter, I would have thought you would have been able to take better," he paused, "_care_ of yourself. Of course, it is only to be expected from one such as you." He suddenly appeared beside the green eyed boy, face clearly showing surprise – possibly even fear. "You know, you would have been better off _dead_, my dear boy. I was on my way to kill _you_, and you got your parents killed." The man stood up straight, "It's only to be expected from a _freak _such as you." The man had morphed into his uncle as he said this. Evil cackling made him snap awake in a cold sweat.

_It was only a dream... It was only a dream... It was only a – Wait! When did I fall asleep?!_

He looked at the clock, black hands pointing at two black numbers, a 5 and a 3. _5:15? I was asleep for two hours? But, wouldn't that mean the Malfoy's should have been here by now?_ It was then he noticed the platinum blonde hair on top of a perfectly pale face with grey eyes sitting in the chair beside his bed. He groaned and fell back onto the mattress.

He could practically hear the smirk as the boy sneered, "Really, Potter, I thought your people were supposed to be geniuses. Must have missed your generation."

He fought the urge to punch the prick in the face. To _think_ he'd harboured a secret crush on the boy for eight years!

Ah, yes, he probably should have mentioned this. He sighed. Being gay was hard enough without having the guy you liked think you were lower than dirt. For all he knew, he was infatuated with a straight guy.

He rolled away from the picture perfect god beside him, mumbling something as he faced the window wall.

"What was that? I don't understand 'loser'."

Harry growled under his breath and clamped his mouth shut. He refused to say anything to that comment.

"So that's how you make a low-life stop talking? I'll use that for future reference on inbred queers like you."

Harry bit his lip. He _really_ wasn't going to give a reaction to that.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure Weasel and Granny would like to know how they talk. Do you know Granny? I'm sure you do. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut either. And always around Weasel! Who would've thought that Weasel, of _all people_, could get a girl's attention?" He suddenly snorted. "She also thinks she's the most brilliant thing since Einstein!" He caught the fist without even looking up from the magazine he was holding. "Really, Scarface, one would've thought you'd know how to fight better. Oh, sorry, I forgot." He smirked.

The next fist, however, he hadn't expected because it came from behind. The next minute he found himself looking up into the furious brown eyes of the Granny he was talking about. Her bushy brown hair appeared to be frizzing even more in all her anger – she really needed some beauty products to fix that. And oh! Would you look at that! The _Weasel!_ He never would've guessed.

"Is that the best you've got, Mudblood (3)?" The next punch he saw before it even started. Really, that Weasel was _so_ predictable.

"ENOUGH!!!" All four teenagers turned to see a _very_ angry nurse standing in the door. (2) "Get _out_ of this room this instant!" The teens rushed out of the room. She stuck her arm out as Harry reached the door last: "Except for you, Mr Potter. You need more rest before I let you leave this room."

"But, Ms Pomfrey, you said..."

"After _that_ little display, I daresay you deserve to stay in this room until I feel you are truly well enough to go." Her stern face softened at the look of frustration on the boy's face. "And don't worry. Your godparents are on their way over. And," she whispered, "I got them special passes so they can stay the night."

The small boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks!"

"Now get to bed young man!"

* * *

"Draco," his mother hissed menacingly. "_What_ did you do this time?!"

The boy glared stubbornly at his mother. "It's not always my fault, you know, mother. In fact, _they_ were the ones trying to hit me! And in case you didn't notice, they got a hit!"

"Oh, well, in that case," she said sweetly. "WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING BACK?!"

"Really, Cissy, it's been a while since you were this angry. If you're not careful, you might get a heart attack from all the strain!"

She growled. That voice she would know anywhere, anytime. And it had been a while since the man had dared show his face around her again. "Sirius," she said, a warning tone in her voice, "I give you ten minutes to run before I _rip you to pieces!!!!_"

She heard the running footsteps at the same time she heard the gentle, wheezing laugh. She spun around to see who dared to take up the challenge of dealing with her wrath. "_Remus?!_" She gasped.

"Hello, Cissa," the amber eyed man whispered gently. He had never been much of one to be loud. Not even when they had all been kids.

"Remus!" She ran up to the man, yanking him into a huge hug. He had disappeared around the same time her cousin – the grimy rascal he was – had run away. She had missed talking to the young man about the pressure her mother insisted on forcing upon her. She pulled back, a smile planted permanently on her face. "Long time no see! What are you doing here?"

"Harry." He said simply. A howl of what could have been anything from rage to laughter echoed through the halls. "And if you'll excuse me, I do believe that's my cue to enter the scene. He smiled. "Later, Cissa."

Draco rolled his eyes. He hated these people. They were going to take his mother away from him. He didn't want that at all. "Excuse me, mother, I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Oh, no you don't young man! We are talking right here, right now!" And there she was again – the mother he knew and loved.

He sighed. He really hated Mondays.

* * *

Harry picked at the bedding. And picked. And picked. And picked. (4) And – He looked up as he heard the hospital door open. Light brown hair peeked in through the crack the door had formed and the skinny frame of none other than one Remus Lupin squeezed in.

Harry clamped a hand against his mouth, well aware that Remus probably thought he was sleeping and was trying to respect that. Seriously, though, what teenager in their right mind would sleep at this hour? Oh. Right. He wasn't supposed to be in his right mind.

Still, it was quite amusing to see his somewhat clumsy godfather and ex-teacher try not to trip over his small bag of stuff. There was more commotion in his hospital room than the place had seen in months. Scratch that. It was probably decades – maybe even since the hospital had been built!

He finally lost it when his uncle crashed into the spare bed and ripped down the other curtain.

Remus jumped up, grinning sheepishly, stepping back right in front of the door.

"Seriously, Remy, that Cissy has one _hell_ of a right hand! It's only to be expected since-" The door opened revealing one Sirius Black knocking over Remus with the door.

"Ouch!"

"Shit! Remy! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Learn to knock! Idiot…"

By this point, Harry was sure that he should have died from the amount of laughter his body was producing. The sheer lack of oxygen should have resulted in that. "Can't… breathe… Siri…us…Re…mus…Can't…hahahahahaha," his failed attempts at talking dissolved into laughter once more.

Sirius looked at Remus. Remus looked at Sirius. The two smirked. And…

A tickle fest ensued.

The once calm and composed trio was a wide pile of giggling limbs when Pomfrey returned. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Honestly, can this boy not get a _serious_ bunch of visitors after finally waking up? No. That would be _too_ much to ask for!"

Sirius smirked. "Really, Poppy, one would think you didn't appreciate us actually being around."

"What I would appreciate is for you lot to quiet down. The hospital was supposed to be asleep _three hours ago_ and you're keeping all the patients awake!"

"Seriously, Ms. Pomfrey," Harry scoffed, "this'll be the most fun anyone has had in weeks! Maybe months! Or years! Heavens, maybe even their whole _life_!"

"Harry," Remus whispered dramatically, shaking his head, "I _highly_ doubt St Mungo's would keep people here their _whole lives_! Bad publicity and all, my dear boy."

"Oh! I think you're referring to that agency company… What was it called again? The Ministry of Magic?"

"Or The Prophet?"

"The Prophet is a newspaper, Sirius, darling."

"Oh! Right."

Pomfrey shook her head. "Harry, dear, have you made up your mind yet?"

The green eyed boy suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Actually, I haven't even talked to Remus and Sirius about it yet…"

Sirius calmed down and cocked his head towards his godson, who happened to be sitting right behind him, forcing him to bend backwards. Even then, he saw Harry upside down. Sighing in defeat, he sat up and spun around. "Tell us what, Harry?"

The boy went back to his bed and sat down, picking at the stitching. "Uhm, well, you see the Dursley's kind of skipped town after… The incident… And I've gotten a few offers as to where I can go and live."

Remus glanced over at his husband. The man's face completely closed off. He turned back to his godson, "Look, Harry, you know you're always welcome to come live with us."

"Remus, you have two kids, and I don't think Teddy would appreciate being forced to share a room with his younger sister. I don't want to force you guys to have to rearrange everything just so I can have a for sure safe place to live."

"Harry..."

"No, Sirius. The offers are from the police to find the Dursley's so I can live with them again… Or…"

"Or what? It can't be anything as bad as living with the Malfoy's, now can it?" Dead silence followed the innocent and playful statement. "Harry, please tell me that's not who it is…"

Harry looked up at his godfather, a pained expression on his face. "Sirius, what can I do? I can't live with the Dursley's. Mrs Malfoy made a reasonable offer and even accepted my requests!"

"Harry, you _can't_! They'll eat you alive!"

"Sirius, please," a few tears leaked over his brick wall defences.

"No, Harry. I _can't_!" And the man stormed from the room.

A sob erupted from the normally strong boy as he buried his head in his knees.

"Harry? Listen to me. I'll bring Sirius around." Remus knelt beside the bed, a worried look on his face. "Just, promise me that you'll not let anything happen to you while you're there. We wouldn't be able to handle it."

Harry looked up at his godfather, a weak smile on his face. He brought the heels of his hands to his eyes and rubbed away the tears. "I haven't even given her an answer yet. I was hoping Sirius would agree. And…"

"Harry, I want you to do what's best for you. He'll come around. Don't worry." Remus smiled at the boy.

"Er," Poppy said from the back of the room. "He can stay with me until Sirius makes up his mind on whether or not he'll agree. Of course, it would only be able to be temporary..." She was cut off by two men giving her fierce hugs.

"Thanks."

"Thanks"

* * *

**A/N:  
**(1) Heheh... You really thought I was going to give it away that early, didn't you? Nope, I planned to prolong your misery... Was it good enough? Like, seriously? Haha... Sorry, I couldn't resist! =]  
(2) Is that not a strange saying? You can't stand _in the door_ but meh, it works. People have no common sense anyway... And "falling head over heels" does not work either... No matter what your mother says... (yeah, mine claims it does, but really when you fall head over heels, your head is already over your heels and your heels go over your head when you fall, therefore making this statement inaccurate.)  
(3) I used "Mudblood" as a term to refer her being "rich" but not really… Her parents won a lottery… In my defence, it was the only thing I could think of that I hadn't already used!  
(4) Kids love it when you go on like that in a story. I learned that when I babysat last weekend… It was funny, really. I was doing it to make them fall asleep… It had the opposite affect. They stayed awake _laughing_! Sheesh! I'm not even that funny! As a side note, if kids ever ask you to tell them a story about Winnie the Poo… Add his evil twin Winnie the Who in… I don't even know why they would want him to have an evil twin…

Hmm… My mom told me something interesting… Apparently "meh" is now considered an actual word in the Canadian dictionary as of… January? This year? Yeah… Sometimes I wonder… Does anyone know if this is even true?

Yeah… I'm sniggering right now… Why? Because I re-read the chapter… And Harry was worried about being in love with a straight guy! Oh brother! Really… My mind sucks… *sighs* But I love it anyway… In all its pervyness… Yeah, I'm a bit of a perv… As in I can take ANYTHING you say and make it into something that had nothing to do with what you said at all… Scary, huh? Yeah, my friends think so too… In the good words of Kit-Kat (she hates it when I call her that): "Becca, if you have nothing to say, then don't say anything at all!" Did I mention she's like a friggen genius? Because she is. A genius that another friend and I taught sarcasm to… *wipes an invisible tear from eye, looking proud* We worked so hard to corrupt her! =]

Ooo! It's EIGHT PAGES!!!! Been awhile since I was able to write so many pages… I am proud! =] Oh! And did anyone notice that before I posted this, the story was 8080 words long? Yeah, didn't think so… Oh well! =]

If you can double the amount of reviews, I might write two chapters for you! ;-] For the record, the amount of reviews is 14. You only have to get to 28!

By the way, the reviews help me answer questions. They also give me plenty of time to catch up on things… Like my online World History course that I'm behind in… Yeah… 4 Activities to hand in by Sunday… Yay. Wish me luck?

Okay, I know that all the little "reference" numbers are completely pointless, but seriously, they gave me some fun… No, LOTS of fun… I'm sick, aiight?


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** For those who reviewed! =]

**amnethyst-emerald:** Why thank you! I love Narcissa, even in all her badliness (NOT a word, but I don't really care! =]) in the books. She's the type of mom who would do anything for her child… Plus, she's not mentioned as much as Draco and Lucius, thus allowing me to have loads of fun with her character! *Winks* I can't tell you right now how Harry knows him from before. But there IS a connection between the two of them and the man in Harry's dream. It's the only hint I can give there!  
**elfwarrior87:** Le gasp! What if you are wrong, mon ami?! *tears up* I would have to cry for you! … Haha, no, seriously, I can't really let you know if your assumption is correct. Everyone will just have to wait and see… Or, you can message me, and I can tell you there… But it may ruin any further surprises for you… Which isn't fun.  
**SwarmOfFanGirls:** Speaking from experience (man, this phrase has gotten me into a lot of trouble in the past week!), it really does suck. But, if it tortures pretty Harry, than I am obligated to use it! *turns to Harry* Sorry, Harry, it's for the sake of your Drarry fans!  
**Evildictionaryninja:** Well, since it's Sirius, I hope he will! I love his character… I can't make him the bad guy! xD  
**Brandi:** As you probably guessed, Tonks is the mom of Teddy. I will explain what happened to her in this chappy, hopefully. (I know a dog called Chappie…) BUT the other kid… Well, you'll just have to wait and see! =] (I made Remus bisexual… I can't cut Tonks out completely!)  
**Rice-Ball247:** Well, to clarify about this being magical or not: It is not. I very, very, _very_ rarely write magic fanfics based on HP. My reason? I would butcher it. The few I have done, I haven't even posted because I felt they were so incredibly terribly awful! Yeah, the descriptions kinda tell it all. Draco's friends and school? Since I am going to assume that has to do with the magical part (correct me if I am wrong), than Draco's friends are just other richies he grew up with. That's it, that's all. They went to a prestigious school called Slytherin. To put it simply, Hogwarts is kind of the public version of the four private schools that branch off of it. I will explain it all in this chapter, actually, so no worries! And yes, I will attempt to make the chapters longer. They have been getting a teensy bit longer as I go along, but I always end up having to do something else so I try to tie it all together quickly. (i.e. My online, which I am still not finished for this week… Two assignments and a discussion to go.)

I hope that answers all of your questions, guys!

Since the reviews were, sadly, not doubled, you get one chapter that's longer. And then I must shower and work like a mad woman on all of my math and online homework! Yes, please wish me luck!

Now, before I go onto the story, here is a taste of what to expect should people ever hang out with me: "Yes, I am plotting to take over the world. (5 minutes later.) Starting with the pandas." Story behind that? You'll find out later! It ties in with my "speaking from experience" that was mentioned before!

On with story!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Hogwarts. A prestigious school available to the public. It had four competing private schools that branched off of it: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor Academy was known for its bravery and constant winning in the famous Hogwarts Academies game: Quidditch. Slytherin was for those who came from families with…difficult…backgrounds, and too much money to know what to do with. Known for their arrogance and slyness, they were not well accepted by the other schools. Hufflepuff, the meek Academy. The students there were shy and vulnerable to the manipulation the Slytherins handed out at every turn. Finally, Ravenclaw, the school of the Smarties. Literally. Ravenclaw was the only Academy able to sell smarties to their students for their academic excellence. But _Hogwarts_…"

"Ronald Weasley! _Must_ you do this every year to the new students?! I'm pretty sure they know everything already if they chose Hogwarts above the other schools! And really, just because of all the problems your family has with the Malfoy's does _not_ mean all Slytherins are the same!"

"Actually, Mione, it has been proven, by our brilliant Ravenclaw counterparts, that Slytherin really is the worst. In fact, Malfoy himself is rated–"

"Ron, I don't think she cares about your statistics, mate."

"Oh, come on, Mione! Live a little! You know the Slytherins are horrid! I mean, after all, that Ri–"

Hermione clamped her hand over the boy's too-large-and-ready-to-speak mouth. The boy really didn't know when to lay off! Honestly, that _name_ was the cause of Harry's worst nightmares, and _still_ he wanted to say it aloud! She shook her bushy head at him when he looked at her questioningly. With a tentative nod of his head, she knew he had gotten the point. Taking her hand away, she was surprised when he caught it and held it in his own. A gentle squeeze let her know he was sorry. Turning to the black haired boy across from them, she blushed when she saw his questioning look and raised eyebrows. She knew that look. It was the same one he'd given her when he saw her with Viktor Krum – the boy she had used shamelessly to gain Ron's attention. He knew what was going on but was wondering why they hadn't said anything. Really, it was impossible to keep secrets from the boy!

Harry smiled reassuringly back at his brunette friend, letting her know he honestly didn't care either way and they'd talk later. _She worries too much, that Mione_. He concealed a sigh with a fake yawn and looked out the window of the train. Hogwarts might be a public school, but they still required boarding. As open to the public as it was, it remained isolated from all other schools besides its four major Academies – its four _only_ Academies. Resting his head against the window, he closed his eyes, letting images of blonde haired ice men dance across his eyelids.

He woke up two hours later from Ron shaking his shoulder, and saying…something. Probably nothing important, since it was Ron.

"Harry James Potter! Wake your scrawny ass up right now! You're going to miss the bus!"

"Mne, hy way pup?"

"Harry, I don't understand sleep. Now get up!"

"I _said_, "Mione, why didn't you wake me up?" Seriously, get your ears checked."

"Actually, mate, you said–"

"Ron, shut up."

"Alright mate!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Really, those two were _so_ immature! Sighing, she got up and pulled her bags off the rack above their seats, tossing the boys theirs carelessly. Really, they could be _so_…nonsensical at the best of times. If the future lay in _both_ their hands, it would have been very bleak. Luckily, there was no cause for such a thing to happen. Maybe in an alternate reality, but she didn't believe in those. As the train lurched to a stop, the trio exited the compartment and walked to the nearest exit. Outside, a bright flash of blonde hair drew Harry's attention to a certain Malfoy, standing in all his glory with – fellow Slytherins. Harry's heart sunk into his stomach (1). Any chance of getting the boy to like him now would be nonexistent.

* * *

Emerald green eyes stared at the sheet in front of him. Why, oh _why_ was he boarding with _him_ of all people?! He groaned and hit his head on the table several times.

"Potter, you might not want to do that. Whatever brain cells you _do_ have may get damaged!"

Harry glared at the grey-eyed, blonde-haired, picture of perfection that stalked by the three of them. "Ron, remind me again why it isn't good to kill someone."

"Hmm? Well, I _hardly_ consider Malfoy to fit into the category of no killing… After all, he's a prick, not a person."

"Ron! Harry! Don't even _consider_ doing what I know you're considering doing!"

"Us? Consider anything? Really, Mione, you're the one who figures everything out for us!"

"Ron, just because your brain is a pile of mush does not mean Harry's is."

"Hey!"

"GUYS!!!! You're giving me a headache!" Harry rubbed his forehead for good measure, hoping it would make them stop.

"Oh, sorry, Harry! It's all Ron's fault, you see."

"Mione," the redhead growled menacingly.

"Well, really, Ron. I know you can't say more than a few syllables, but to revert to caveman talk?"

"Oh that is _it!_"

Harry shook his head and grumpily left the café. Really, first day back and everything was already going wrong. At least his cousin hadn't been able to get in. _That_ would have been misery in the making. He could see the headlines now: Teen Boy Murdered by Obese Cousin's Wide Girth. Really, it could happen! The boy was big enough to suffocate anyone if he landed on top of them! He shuddered. Everything he thought about his cousin brought on a horribly wrong image. Poor Dudders. His life was filled with jokes – starting with his parents. A giraffe for a mother and a mammoth – no, a _planet_ for a father. _How am I related to them?_ Harry thought, bewilderedly.

Room 89. His own personal hell to be. Reaching out a tentative hand, he pushed the door open, peaked his head in and saw…

* * *

Draco shook his head. He couldn't _believe_ they'd forgotten to print off his schedule, dorm room, and room mate information. He hadn't read further than the name, frankly, due to his exhaustion. He knew his room was in the dorm Morris Hall (2), which was supposed to be just around the corner from where he was currently walking. He sighed. Really, was it too much to ask for those idiotic (probably ex-Gryffindorks) to have everything ready? Just so he could go sleep? And then he had to run into stupid Potter, who had _his_ sheets! What was he, a prince or something? No! He didn't even belong to one of the wealthier families that sent their kids here! And stealing his mother's attention…

Ah, there it was. He hurried over to the front door and opened it, walking into the dimly lit halls…

* * *

…Nothing. Harry let out a little sigh of relief. Pulling back, he froze when he felt warm, sweet-smelling breath near the left side of his face.

"Potter," a voice murmured, "what are you doing in my room?"

Before the green eyed boy could answer, a cool voice replied, "I hate to break it to you, _Malfoy_, but at Hogwarts, we share dorm rooms. And yes, in all your naked glory, you shall stand before Harry and –"

"Ron, shut up."

"Yes, ma'am!" The redhead said, standing at attention.

"Mione, what are you doing on the boys' floor?"

"Oh, Harry! Didn't you know? I have an all access pass –"

"Made by…"

"Us, no less."

Grey eyes rolled and the taller, blonde haired, ice prince shoved his way into their room, hoping the little brat, _Potter_, would make all his little mongrel friends leave ASAP. The noise they were making was giving him a raging headache.

"Guys," ah, yes, there was his melod-_annoying_ little voice; "I just want to sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Harry. G'night…"

"Night, Harry!"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he shut the door. Leaning down to pick up his bags, the condescending voice of _one_ Draco Malfoy called out: "Oh, if you would be so kind put all my stuff in the closet, won't you? Your…(pause)…_stuff_ can go…over…there, somewhere." A pale, white hand waved vaguely towards the tiny dresser sitting near a small, cot sized bed (3).

"Malfoy, there is _no_ way in h-" Turning around had been a bad idea. Standing in front of him, in all his (half) naked glory was _one_ Draco Malfoy. The one that haunted his dreams. And, now that he knew what he somewhat looked like, his dreams would be a billion times more graphic. He silently groaned. Yes, this was _definitely_ a bad day. The perfectly chiselled chest, slight definition of abs (4), and faintly muscular arms accented his aristocratic facial features. The boy was most definitely an Adonis. And definitely not a boy. Not with that –

"Like what you see, Potter?"

Harry's face instantly reddened and he hurried past the other boy. Despite their age difference, his intelligence was definitely superior. Besides, he'd just turned fifteen shortly before school. A year wasn't _that_ big of a deal. And now he was rambling. _Hormones_, he thought, angrily.

"How are you even in the same grade as the rest of us?"

A grim smile rested on the black haired youth's face, an almost haunted look entering his soulful eyes. "Ever heard of the Potter's?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. They all pretty much died except for you."

"We were geniuses. My whole family. I'm supposed to be higher up – university level, to be exact."

"Why aren't you?"

"I want a life," _I want you,_ "before I even think about that."

"Whatever."

Silence reigned in the room once more as the two boys unpacked their things. Nerves danced franticly in Harry's stomach, making him nauseous and uneasy. He would give anything to have this older boy look at him – _really look at him_ – and be somewhat attracted. He gave a little sigh. That was a dream, though, and a dream that would never come true. Draco had taste, and Harry… Harry didn't suit anyone's tastes. Tears pricked at his eyes, making him reach his hand up and pinch the bridge of his nose. He would _not_ cry! No matter how much it hurt…

Grey eyes watched the small, black haired teen get ready for bed. Scars criss-crossed down his back, faintly written words shining white in the room's dull light. He knew he shouldn't be watching. But there was something almost beautiful in the way Potter tried so hard to act like nothing was wrong, nothing affected him. A genuine smile graced his face for a few, short seconds at the thought. Maybe Pansy was right and he needed a new toy. But Potter… Potter was Potter. And he wasn't sure how long this toy would last under all the pressure…

* * *

Two weeks of nonstop torture. Harry had a horrible, sinking feeling that Draco was avoiding him. He wasn't sure why, but he was positive he was. His emerald green eyes followed the blonde haired boy's movements as he walked towards his group of friends. He even knew who they were now. Blaise Zabini was the black skinned boy who was always with Draco, everywhere they went. Hanging off of was Harry's own friend, Seamus Finnegan, who seemed to have gotten it in his head that Blaise was somehow his. Next were Draco's own personal guard, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were constantly stuffing their faces and ignoring everything that had to with anything other than food and Draco's own personal safety. Pansy Parkinson was a pug faced girl who was always staring with gooey eyes at Theodore Nott. Nott ignored everyone but his "toy", Selene, and had sandy coloured hair, greenish blue eyes and was a little on the weedy looking side. He was also impossibly clever. Nott and Blaise were the only two, besides Draco, Harry had talked to. And Nott and Blaise were the only two he had become friends with. He sighed. It still didn't make a difference though. He was stuck with an impossible love who seemed to severely hate him now. And there was nothing he could do about it.

A tap on the shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Looking down at him with a friendly and sympathetic gaze was one Pansy Parkinson. A look of vague surprise slid like a slippery eel through him. "Harry, can I talk to you for a second?"

_At least she's capable of civility._ He glanced at Ron, who shrugged, and Hermione, who smiled. He nodded before murmuring, "Okay."

Getting up he followed her out of the Great Hall, looking out of the corner of his eye at Draco. Grey eyes narrowed at Parkinson as she led the boy from the Hall, jealousy flaring up in them. A pang struck home in Harry's heart, and he quickly focused on following Parkinson. There was no use in getting upset over a straight man getting jealous of a boy stealing his girl. He sighed. He'd been doing that a lot more lately, which was frustrating.

"Harry." He ran into the (taller) girl's back (_Why the hell is everyone taller than me?!_) as she stopped.

"S-sorry." _Great, now I sound like Quirrell back in year one!_ He stepped back, rubbing his nose, where it had hit her in the back. "You wanted to talk?"

"It's about Draco."

Green eyes dropped to the ground, shame flaring like an open fire, shining all around him. "I know. He's straight." He knew he looked pathetic as he looked up at her from under his bangs. "Do I…disgust…you now?"

"Eh?! No! Of course not! Both Blaise and Draco are gay. If you disgusted me for being gay, I'd be a hypocrite because two of my closest friends are gay." As if realizing what she'd said, she quickly tried to cover, "Not that you disgust me or anything. It's just… Shoot! Look, I came to tell you Draco and his guy friends play games with people's feelings. They don't realize how deeply people tend to care about them."

A confused expression shaded his eyes, brows wrinkling together and nose scrunching up in a cute way. "What do you mean?"

"Blaise and Draco go out of their way to compete and see who can get the most attention. They're keeping score on which girls and guys have shown any sign of attraction to them. Theo, Blaise, and Draco all keep "toys", or people they use for publicity and…Well, they're basically sex buddies." She started to wring her hands as the emerald eyes before her began to darken with understanding. "Blaise and Theo both _really_ like you as a friend, but they can't tell you this because it would sacrifice their friendship with Draco. And, well, they asked me to talk to you about it. You see, they… They…"

"They what, Parkinson?"

"TheythinkhemightbegoingafteryounextbecauseofsomestupidcommentImade!" (They think he might be going after you next because of some stupid comment I made!)

Time seemed to freeze between the two individuals. Comprehension dawned on the petite boy and he slowly backed away from her, shaking his head in denial. He couldn't stand the thought of the boy he was in _love with_ doing things like that to other people. He didn't want to believe it. A part of his mind slowly closed itself off from the rest of the world, and he turned away from her, running to the huge castle that was Hogwarts Public School. Pansy stood in the middle of the great game field, despair eating slowly at her heart. She knew exactly what he was feeling and couldn't bring herself to chase after him and calm him down. Deep down, she knew he needed to be alone.

* * *

"Blaise?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Never mind."

Blaise slowly ticked off the next five seconds it would take for the dark haired boy beside him to ask for him again. Honestly, three hours straight of this and he was slowly growing tired of it. After years of practice with dickwads like Crabbe and Goyle, he had plenty of practice when it came to situations like these. But his endless patience wasn't feeling so endless right now. He glanced discreetly at the clock, praying for it to be time for bed soon. Seamus would be returning then and Harry would be forced to leave, or else have to deal with the fact that Seamus could not keep his mouth shut at important times. _He always has to have the last word, that one_, the black boy thought fondly. _Ah, here we go. 3. 2. 1._

"Blaise?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Never mind."

He seriously felt like banging his head off the nearby wall. Sadly, it was completely covered with his desk, bed, and dresser. As well as an assortment of shelves, posters and other various knick-knacks. As fond as he had grown of the boy over the past few weeks, he really knew how to drive a person insane without meaning to. And his complete innocence and naïveté kept you from getting angry with him. _Sneaky bastard. Would have made a good Slytherin – but is, sadly, mostly Gryffindor material._ He glanced at the clock again. _Come on, Seamus! Get your attractive little ass over here! Ah, shit. It's time again. 3. 2. 1._

"Blaise?"

"_Yes_, Potter?"

"Never–"

"Harry, seriously, if you have something to ask me, _ask me!!!_"

"Is…Is it… Never mind."

"_Harry James Potter!!!!"_

The boy jumped, screeching, "How do you know my whole name?!" After a very brief moment of consideration, the boy shook his head quickly, before continuing, "Never mind. I really don't think I want to know. The…question…is… Does Draco really want me as only a toy?"

A dark eyebrow raised at the question and the dark skinned boy almost smirked in response. "Really, Harry, why didn't you just ask? And I got your full name from the very fellow you want to "discuss" right now." Green eyes shone with surprise, his face echoing his eyes. "And yes, I do think he only wants you as a toy. Fickle Draco, he'll probably change his mind in a matter of time. He's just like that." Brown eyes didn't see the hurt that washed through the other boy's face. "He's so much like Theo, it's not even funny. Doesn't even see the good thing in front of him until it's too late."

"Oh, I see."

The dorm room door banged open, revealing one sandy haired, blue eyed, Irish individual. "Blaise-y!!! I'm hoooommmeee!" The boy stopped when he saw his friend. "Heyyyy Haaaarrrryyyy!"

"Are you drunk, Finnegan?"

"Nooo! Of _course_ not! I'm _Seamus _Finnegan! Not _Drunk_ Finnegan! Silly Blaise-y!" Shaking his head, a small smile in place, Harry said his goodbye's leaving his one friend to take care of their other friend. "Blaise-y! Did I say somethink (5) wrong? Why'd Hawwy (yawn) leave?"

"Harry had to go back because it's _curfew_."

"Oh. Blaise-y?"

"Yes, Finnegan?"

"Will Dean ever like me?"

Blaise sighed, a sad expression falling into place. "Yes, Finnegan, of course he will."

A bright smile lit up the freckled Irishman's face, "Good! G'night, Blaise-y!"

"Night, Finnegan."

* * *

Neville Longbottom stared at the massive school in front of him. He knew a total of one person who went here, thanks to an online chat room. Hopefully the boy would recognize him at first glance… And not hate him for how he looked.

* * *

Harry crept silently into the dark room he shared with Draco. As far as he could tell, the other boy was sleeping. Quietly walking over to the cordless phone, he picked it up and walked into the bathroom. Gently shutting the door, he leaned against it and dialled a number. In his head, a song drifted, its sad words a reflection of how his heart was feeling. _Baby how I dream of being free since my birth Cursed but the demons I confronted would disperse Have you ever heard of some shit so real Beyond from the heart, from the soul you can feel And if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take But please don't cry, just know that I have made these songs for you And if I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take 'Cuz I'm ready for the funeral (6)_…

The line picked up on the other end. "May I speak to Narcissa Malfoy, please?"

* * *

**A/N:** **(1)** That mental image…. *shudders* But it was too good to take out!  
**(2)** Morris Hall is one of the dorms at Queen's University in Kingston, Ontario, Canada. I stayed there for SEEDS-in-Res when I was in grade 8. Personally, I like the one I stayed in when I was in grade 7 better. (Yeah, I went twice. It was loads of fun both times! xD) SEEDS stands for: Seven and Eight Enrichment something and something… I _think_, correct me if I'm wrong, the "D" stands for Development. I forget, though. I haven't been in a while.  
**(3)** _NO_, the way I am describing the dorms is not a description of the real Morris Hall. And ignore the double negative… It is unnecessary to take into account that they would cancel each other out, because…Basically, the dorm rooms do not look like the way I am describing them.  
**(4)** He is not and never will be a freaking body builder, not in my dreams and not in this fic. Draco Malfoy is a gorgeous, slightly muscular, most definitely in shape, Adonis. Yes, he is. Those of you who love, love, _love_ extremely buff men – I don't apologize. I just cannot for the life of me agree with anyone on buff men being gorgeous. Give me a fit man any day, and I will love him for eternity! (Hmm, that kinda sounded… whore-ish…)  
**(5)** "Somethink" is Seamus' drunken word for "something"…  
**(6)** Kid Cudi's song "The Prayer" … Check it out!

"TheythinkhemightbegoingafteryounextbecauseofsomestupidcommentImade!" - This _actually_ came out as a word! =]

Anyone want to do my online this week? I have to do a slideshow debate, an essay, and a report! Anyone? Anyone at all?

Yeah, I don't blame you…

By the way, this chapter was written over the course of two days. So the "shower" part at the beginning was me on Saturday and I took a shower about halfway through! Anyway, I don't know how long it will be until I update again because I am using my sister's computer for this. Review, please! I will attempt to make it even longer if you do! (This chapter is ten pages long! So congratulate me, it's been a while! =] )


End file.
